Dreaming Purple
by Kitsune Zephiroshi
Summary: PG-13 in later chapters. A story about a teenager whose life was boring, and suddenly had gotten a lot worse.


( Based off of FireHybrid's story, "Intertwine Dreams". You may read it at Fanfiction.Net. )  
  
I am such a moron. I deserved the thing that was coming. In fact, I deserved it completely-that what was going to happen was one of those "unknown" forces, that when I did this, it would change my life, as bad as it was, into the worse. It happened, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. You know, blue skies, the birds, bluebirds, and those cute little woodpeckers, making those tapping noises with their beaks against a tree, already dead, creating a hollow sound. Too bad-I was on the computer already. I was chatting with people on my favorite little place, America Online. I was a Beta Tester... yep. It's fun, playing around with a thing that isn't created yet. I looked like this... a black haired, dark colored eyed, glasses wearing, and slightly chubby Korean kid. Yes, Korean. Not Japanese, not Chinese, and no, not Malaysian. ( Stupid people at school. ) I played tennis, soccer... you know, those things normal kids my age do. I'm sixteen. A nice age, I got my license permit, and I could drive anywhere- parents permitting. But today, I decided, "Hey, why not take a walk to get the mail?" So I did. I walked down the hill, noting the noises of the birds, the people in the swimming pool as I took short steps. I stepped on branches, creating a sound that oddly sounded like... well, stepped-on branches. The air was crisp, it was cool... as it was a nice Fall day. The leaves, were beautiful, in a dazzling array of assorted hues. Red... orange.. yellow... green. The occasional brown, as well. I got to the turn, took it, and ran towards the mailbox. I was hoping my magazine was in... it's about Nintendo games, and stuff... "Nintendo Power". I opened the mailbox, and a bird just shot RIGHT out. The thing almost cut my finger off-it just blew right past. I was frightened, and I swung my hand to try to get it away. The bird flew off... it was one of those European Starlings, territorial birds... they must of kicked those nice blue jays away. It was sad.. the world seemed to reject you everywhere you went. I noticed... a large, rectangular object was kind of... sticking out the mailbox at a very odd angle. I struggled to pull it out, and it just came out all of a sudden, like the bird. I fell on my bottom, squeaking... yes, squeaking, and the box fell on my head. A few curses were exchanged, as that box would leave a nice looking lump... "Hm. Wonder what's inside." I muttered... still quite angry towards that stupid box. I would just.. push that aside. The mail was like usual. "You won a lot of money! Buy our magazines, and we'll give you two dollars!" Like I'd reply to that. I walked back up the hill... but it was quiet. There was no birds now, no wind... which just touched my curiosity. No matter. I got to the house, and went through the garage. I took off my shoes, normal tennis shoes, and went directly to the office, where the Dell computer sat, and the Hewlett Packard was right next to it. I hopped in the chair.  
  
"Okay. Now the package." I swiftly grabbed the safety knife, and cut the tape directly off. I unwrapped it, and a small note was inside. I read it out loud.  
  
"'Congratulations. You have been chosen to be a beta tester for our newest product, which allows the Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Crystal games to be played over your internet. Please do not respond do this note. If you have any...", the rest was stupid. I disregarded it immediately. It looked simple. One end hooked up to the camera hookup, and the other right to my Gameboy Color. ( It didn't work with my Advance. ). I slid in Pokémon Silver... which was my only pokémon game that did not explode, break, or erase all of my great pokémon. I installed the simple mini-CD that came, and the screen popped up.  
  
"'Welcome to the Pokémon HUB. We will now help you add everything you need to get you started to play Pokémon on your PC!'" It looked friendly enough. I put in my username.  
  
"Okay... K-i-t-t... Trainer. Yep. Okay... uh... let's see. My pokémon?" I muttered a bit louder, and realized all of them were uploaded.  
  
"... Kitt, my Espeon... Drake, my Dratini... and Marin ( named after my friend's chao ), the Flaafy." I said proudly to myself again, and I thought I heard my sister say, "Who are you talking to in there?"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed out of the room. Then I looked back at the screen.  
  
"We are sorry, but Pokémon HUB is not working properly at this time." It said, and I screamed in frustration.  
  
"I WENT. DOWN. TO. THE. MAILBOX. AND. THE. FREAKING. THING. DOES. NOT. WORK?!" More anger. I ripped the thing out, and threw it across the room. The thing left a dent. I didn't care. The computer seemed to be going into a shock, so I just turned the power off. More anger... I felt a bit tired though. A nap would do it, of course. I took like, twenty naps a day.  
  
"Well... maybe... it'll work... later...", I said through gritted teeth.. and I took off my glasses, and closed my eyes.  
  
A dream.  
  
It came to me through a dream. Dazzling colors of light, and a figure... shadowy... I couldn't see it through the murkiness. He stood there, and I stood there, my body tense, and my hands clenched in fists.  
  
"Who are you?!" I screamed.. but no voice came to my lips, dry and chapped. The figure moved towards me, and I panicked. I turned around and ran. But I didn't go anywhere. I didn't realize that until the figure was upon me, and that in it's hand, a gigantic blade, shimmering, even in the darkness of what was my dream.  
  
"No!" I bawled, tears running down a cheek, red and swollen. I kicked and punched, and somehow, I made the thing take a few steps backwards. Time for me to run!! But more came... came in thousands... trillions... it wasn't possible! It was a dream. I had to do what I needed to do... I had done this in many dreams before. I knocked one of the figures down... but this one... it suddenly stood right back up, and smacked me down with some gray colored tentacle. I cried out, bringing my hands down to support my weight. But I felt a crack... my hand touched the back of my arm, and a dull pain shot through my arm, right to my head. I broke my wrist. Gingerly, I touched it, and stood up.  
  
"... no!! Pain doesn't come in dreams!" I whispered... I was furious... was this a dream? Or just a nightmare that seemed to come so suddenly. I didn't know. But when faced... I had to run again.  
  
Voices. They ran through my head... lyrics from a song... and I heard them... they were beautiful... but they were evil, and that kept me running.  
  
"When you feel time... swimming down your spine...", was something I heard. It was from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. It was familiar. I wasn't looking, until I hit something cold, rough, and strangely warm and soft at the same time. I looked. It was a purple colored thing, that was metallic, but at moment, it was just a blur, and it caught me by surprise, as two "arms", grasped my neck.  
  
"Get off.. of.. m..me...", It was strangling me. I couldn't move. It hurt... a grayness had started to form in the corners of my eyes.  
  
... I'm dying!! I started to scream. It didn't help, my throat now raw from the screaming and crying. The grayness had started to become darkness, and then a crimson color... it was over. My limbs fell slack, my breathing dissipated, and my eyes fell back.  
  
It was over.  
  
  
  
Floating. The sensation of floating. It had embraced me, and I had in turn, embraced it back. I opened my eyes...  
  
"Aren't... I supposed to be dead?" I asked... and my voice had returned to me. I didn't hear an answer. But I felt something... a kindred spirit, which sat on my stomach, looking straight at me with onyx hues.  
  
"No. You are alive, yes, which is good... isn't it?" It asked, tilting a... "head". It was purple furred, and with three violet tails. It had now leaned it's forehead against mine, and a tingling sensation... fell over me, like a veil.  
  
"... that... what are you doing with me?" I had whispered, as my voice fell dull.  
  
"Nothing... just keep dreaming..", it had said. But I had merely went asleep.  
  
( This is... a very interesting story, no? Please send feedback? ) 


End file.
